The invention relates to an orthopaedic device, in particular a prosthesis or an orthosis, for the purpose of replacing respectively supporting the function of at least one part of a human limb with a pivotable joint, for example a leg with a knee or an arm with an elbow, on either side of which joint there extend respective limb parts, such as a lower leg and an upper leg respectively a lower arm and an upper arm, which device comprises:
a structure comprising two substantially rigid parts, for instance a rod, which parts are coupled to each other by means of hinge means and each comprise fastening means for optional temporary fastening to a limb part,
wherein a pivot axis of the hinge means extends at least more or less in the region and in the direction of the pivot axis zone of the relevant joint.
Such a device is known from for instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,086 and GB-A 2 099 309.